the day my life started to change
by phantom phan109
Summary: when Sam cheats on Danny his life goes spiraling in depression, but is there a ghost girl willing to help him in his time of need rated m for later
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own danny phantom butch Hartman does and the songs I don't own ether so…this was inspired by markman 12 and** **kcctaiga **

**my first fanfic...be nice**

**(') thoughts**

**(") speech**

** chapter 1**

Danny was always a lucky kid but the last four days have been going downhill for him because of dash and his beatings four failing his classes. All he had to do was think of sam and he'd forget the pain dash has been wailing on him, because he's been dating sam a year now to the day. As danny went down the hall that Friday skipping lunch so he'd have an appetite for his surprise date with sam. For the past year danny has been saving money for a surprise date at the most expensive restraint in town and a necklace with a turquoise heart gem but in the middle of a contumely designed ice diamond with wings that resembles that of a dragon (which he had done himself with his ice powers). But as he turned the corner in the hall he notices some faint moaning in the janitor's closet his curiosity gets the best of him he looks around his surroundings to make sure no one is around he makes his head invisible and intangible and sticks his head through the door to see not just sam having sex but with tucker and danny gasps. As sam looks up from tuckers neck she looks around the closet "what was that sound" says sam, tucker looks too "I don't know sam but let me put my clothes on and let me check outside the hall, because everyone should be at lunch still" said tucker as he was putting his clothes back on real quick danny turns invisible and intangible. The door opens only enough to let tucker, out he checks all around to find no one and goes back to see sam getting redressed tuck asks sam "how come you haven't told danny about us dating behind his back the past four months"and with that said sam looks up I don't wanna break his heart and besides you're also his best friend aren't you, you don't wanna lose him do you?" "your right but you better break up with him soon because I'm tierd of going behind his back with this" said tucker as he gestured to the both of them "fine… but not tonight, danny said to be at his house at seven o'clock tonight because he's got a surprise for me for our one year anniversary "Sam said as they left the closet looking around to see if anyone's around to make out for a minute "okay, but let's hurry back to class "said tucker as they walk away. Danny turned visible as they went upstairs 'how could they do this to me after what the shit we went through together…who needs them mother fuckers anyway' thought danny as he went to his own classes angry, heartbroken and betrayed .

**That night**

After arriving from school danny found a note on the fridge that said that his parents would be gone for two week for ghost convention in china, and with jazz off to collage only visiting on holidays. Danny was alone in his room crying and tuning his guitar after two years of not touching it because of his ghostly duties and being with his ex and ex best friend the rest of the time, he plugs his guitar to his small amp and was about to start playing a song he wrote with his own guitar when he hears knocking at the door and puts his guitar to the side and goes downstairs to answer the door. He opens the door to sam shouting happy anniversary with a small box in her hand, as a moment of pure silence sam notices danny was crying and asks " whats wrong baby why are you crying" danny replied with a cold look in his eyes" I was doing something so I wanna get that done so…" and slams the door in her face and went back to his room. Sam was shocked to having the door slammed in her face for several seconds and began to bang at the door for danny to answer but only ignored her and began to play his guitar. sam only heard a guitar from his window 'why was he so rude to me and what is he doing in his room? 'Thought sam and she started to climb to his room she started to hear danny singing...

Every time we lie awake  
>After every hit we take<br>Every feeling that I get  
>But I haven't missed you yet<p>

(his back was to the window so she snuck in and stood by the window to let him finish his song)

Every roommate kept awake  
>By every sigh and scream we make<br>All the feelings that I get  
>But I still don't miss you yet<p>

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<br>I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<p>

Every time we lie awake  
>After every hit we take<br>Every feeling that I get  
>But I haven't missed you yet<p>

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<br>I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<p>

Only when I stop to think about you,  
>I know<br>Only when you stop to think about me,  
>do you know?<p>

I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<br>You hate everything about me  
>Why do you love me?<p>

I hate  
>You hate<br>I hate  
>You love me<p>

I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<p>

As danny got done with his song and placing it on its stand next to his bed sam yells "What the hell where you thinking on slamming that door in your fucking girlfriends face for you asshole!" which startles danny off his bed and because of his ghost training he front flips with his knee and turns with his fist towards sam. Danny realizing it was sam he stands up and quick steps to his dresser and chunks the jewelry box at her head but hit the side of the window intently missing her on purpose yelling "get the fuck out of my room you cheating whore" sam surprised on the word cheating for a moment look down at the necklace with awe on her face and switching to a dumb look " me? Cheat on you… danny I love you" "love me? Then why where you fucking tucker behind my back in the closet at school today" replied danny. Sam still acting dumb "I would never cheat on you" danny looking at her with disgust and turns to his dresser and grabbing a flask and taking a big drink. Sam yelling "and since when do you drink?… what is that?" danny puts down his flask "vodka and since today when you cheated on me …now get out or I'll make you" as his eyes turning blood red with angerand tears down his face. She heads twards the door of dannys room a bit scared now but not as much to say" we only kept it a secret so we didn't hurt you feelings" " too fucking late "danny yelled in her face. with all that said she rans out of danny's house sad and danny watching her leave threw his window until he couldn't see her, he turns around to get his Ipod and putting it on a really sad song with his headphones and laid down and pressed play…

Can you leave me here alone now?  
>I don't wanna hear you say that you know me<br>That I should be always doing what you say  
>Cause I'm trying to get through today<br>And there's one thing I know

[Chorus:]  
>I don't wanna think about you or think about me<br>Don't wanna figure this out  
>I don't wanna think about you or think about nothing<br>Don't wanna talk this one out  
>I won't let you bring me down<br>Cause I know, don't wanna think about you  
>Don't wanna think about you<p>

When I wake up here tomorrow  
>Things will never be the same<br>Cause I won't wait  
>Cause you won't change<br>And you'll always be this way  
>Now I'm gonna get through today<br>And there's one thing I know

I don't wanna think about you or think about me  
>Don't wanna figure this out<br>I don't wanna think about you or think about nothing  
>Don't wanna talk this one out<br>This time I won't let you bring me down  
>Won't let you shut me out<br>This time I know, don't wanna think about you

[Bridge:]  
>Run away, run away<br>Running as fast as I can  
>Run Away, run away<br>I'll never come back again  
>Run away, run away<p>

I don't wanna think about you or think about me  
>Don't wanna figure this out<br>Don't wanna think about you or think about me  
>Don't wanna talk this one out<p>

I don't wanna think about you or think about me  
>Don't wanna figure this out<br>I don't wanna think about you or think about nothing  
>Don't wanna talk this one out<br>This time I won't let you bring me down  
>Won't let you shut me out<br>This time I know, I don't wanna think about you

Run away, Run Away  
>Don't wanna think about you<br>Run away, run away  
>Don't wanna think about you<br>Run away, run away  
>Don't wanna think about you<br>Run away, run away

As he put this song on loop he cried him self to sleep

* * *

><p>give me ideas or something plz and its a DxE soo<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own danny phantom butch Hartman does and the songs I don't own ether so…this was inspired by markman 12 and kcctaiga**

**(') thoughts**

**(") speech**

The following Monday

Danny was at school with his head in his locker at lunch smoking a cigarette taking a long drag and taking a long swig from his flask when tucker walks up to him and leans against the locker next to dannys.

For a few moments of silence tucker coughs to catch dannys attention but danny gives him the cold shoulder as tucker starts to get irritated and yells "dude get you head out of your fucking locker, look at me like the friends we are man " danny picks up his head and looks at tucker hard core hate and loathing and asks" what the fuck do you want you back stabbing douche" tucker looks at him even more angry but before tucker can say something danny interrupts " and we aren't friends tuck because of what you did" pointing at him in anger simultaneously putting out his cigarette in his locker then walking away.

Tucker runs to danny and puts his right hand on dannys left shoulder and spins danny around and places his other hand on dannys other shoulder and yells at danny "what the hell is your problem danny …yea we went behind your back but I didn't intend for you to find out like this…" danny pushes tucker and yells back" what's done is done bitch you can't take back what's been said in that closet" pointing to the closet, in frustration he walks away to class.

As danny turned the corner he ran into dash" watch it fentina you'll get your nerd germs on my leather jacket "dash said "shut up you prick " danny said with a bored tone to his voice I don't have time for this " "what did you say to me fenterd " said dash as he picked up danny from the collar of his shirt " if you wanna fight, fight me afterschool behind the school one on one, you and me" danny replied " all right I'll take you on" dash answered pushing danny out of the way to head upstairs.

**After school**

As danny waited behind the school he puts in his head phones and plays enemies as dash and a few of the A-listers show up 'hello misplaced aeration' danny thought to himself as he pulled up his fists while the guitar starts dash throws the first punch but danny side steps it because all ghost fighting he dose then danny throws a punch and it hits dash in the eye .

the Listen up, there's not a moment to spare  
>It's quite a drop<br>From the top so how you feeling down there?  
>It's a cold cruel, harsh reality<br>Caught stuck here with your enemies  
>Who do you think you are,<br>Tearing us all apart? 

(danny doges six or seven of dash's fists and danny gets bored of this fight so he nails dash in the mouth and with that dash lost two teeth)

Where did you think you could go?  
>'Cause everyone already knows,<br>It's 20 to 1  
>Yeah, so you better run!<br>( dash holds his mouth with one hand and throws a punch with the other, just as dash's fist is half way back danny grabs dashes four-arm over his shoulder and hears a SNAP)

You got the world on its knees  
>You're taking all that you please<br>You want more  
>You want more<p>

Danny kneed dash in the gut which made him throw up some blood and then to the jaw , with that dash was out like a fat chick in dodgeball straight up cold, as he walked away turning off his IPod he turns around and says" not a word to what happened here got it and I may have popped his spleen so take him to a hospital " kwan nods like a bobble head with a scared look on his face. Danny walks home while lighting a cigarette and a swig of his flask

**That night **

Danny was just in a wife beater and some sweats playing random cords on his guitar when his parents got home danny went downstairs to see why they came home so early, as the door opened jack said "hey danny my boy how's it going…" danny was about to answer but jack cut him off " I just got an idea on another weapon to shoot that ghost boy …. Anyways danny I got to go so I won't lose this new idea" then jack went into the basement. Danny went to see his mom and she only said that "they got kicked out because your father brought an ecto-foamer" and went down to the basement to help jack on his gadgets to hunt the ghost boy

**Hey people I need a good way to introduces ember and skulker so … any ideas like an anniversary gone wrong and skulker cheats and beats her or something new at least…. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own danny phantom butch Hartman does and the songs I don't own ether so…this was inspired by markman 12 and kcctaiga**

**(') thoughts**

**(") speech**

**Two month later**

Danny woke up at 1 o'clock in the afternoon on a Sunday in mid-November with a slight hangover from the alcohol he had the night before trying to forget his ex and ex best friend, heading downstairs to find some alive for the headache he notices that his parents were still in the basement not caring for the outside world but ghost hunting and the ghost boy. As he finds the medicine still annoyed as ever he looks outside from the living room 'maybe I'll go to the park and lay under the oak tree and clear my head… if that's even possible ' danny thought to himself, taking the meds he heads upstairs. he takes a shower and goes to his room to change he walks to his closet and put on his normal white t-shirt and a red dot on the front with blue jeans and sneakers.

He changes then refills his flask with ten high and grabs his smokes (putting them in his leather jacket), his guitar case and his small amp looking at the clock on the wall which the hands said 1:58 and heads downstairs to leave a note for his parents that he went out for a while although he'd drought they'd notice since the appearance of ghosts and the ghost boy in town that's all they cared for and hardly paid any attention to danny at all he thought as he went out the door.

**Somewhere in the ghost zone a few hours earlier**

Ember woke up at 11 in the morning like she always does stretching out of habit, when she hears knocking at her door to her realm knowing who it is she just gets up and puts on a sweater on that was a size too big for her and heads to the door to get hugged so tight by kitty saying "im so sorry em I really" "why kitty what's wrong?... Are you okay?" ember replied with worry in her voice and annoyance from the tight hug. Kitty lets go and explains "skulker may be cheating on you" "what the fuck?!" ember yells in confusion and anger as her eyes turn radioactive green to blood red from the anger dragging kitty to the couch "explain now!" ember yells.

Kitty explains "now it started last night when I saw skulker leaving the winking dead bar with Lydia in his arms but I didn't wanna jump to conclusions" "what" yelled ember getting up ready to punch a wall in anger. Kitty pulling ember down on the couch so she doesn't do anything she might regret while ignoring her anger to continue the story "so I asked around and I found this has been going on for two weeks, so i followed them back to her place and I waited foe skulker to leave her realm" "and?!" ember yells in frustration kitty continued some more "skulker didn't leave till like, 3 in the morning saying bye to Lydia. So when skulker left out of hearing range I banged on Lydia's door until she answered the door in just a robe with her yelling what the hell do you want skank so I yelled to her why where you with ember's man, you know" ember nods in shock kitty continued "she said, after you did she won't let you be happy and make her feel the pain she felt" "fucking skank sack man stealing shitty hoe!" ember yells punching the wall making a hole. "I knew that I shouldn't have gave skulker a second chance, not after what happened the last time she did with him that … that prick" said amber crossing her arms "What happened that she is going to lengths to make you so miserable?" kitty asked "well… when she was dating that mortal freak show he had hit on me and tried to kiss me so I mind controlled him to break her heart and then made him jump the nearest bridge witch was a hundred foot drop witch on my part I didn't know at the time and two all the guys would choose me over her every time hands down" ember replied in anger. They sat there in silence so ember would calm down when kitty looks at clock witch said 11:55 and shouts shit I've got ta go em I'm going to be late for my date Johnny promised" ember looks at her in surprise "what? that's not like him because he's never the romantic type" ember said while kitty starts to head out the door " I know right but I can cancal my date with johnny to be to be with you in your time of need "said kitty putting her hand on her shoulder outside embers realm "it's okay kitty I'm over skulker….I've been meaning to dump him because he's always lying to me and what that skank did with him I don't want fucker inside me ether" ember explained, kitty looks at ember with shock for a second ember adds "anyways hurry girl you'll be late for your date, I'll be fine" ember clearly lying about being fine because she feels like she got her heart ripped out and holding her tears from coming out. kitty waves bye as ember closed the door, so when the door was shut she began to ball her eyes out because she knew in a way that this would happen, still crying with her back on the door. So by the time she began to stop crying she got up to take a shower, change to her usual outfit and make-up it was 1 o'clock, 'not feeling hungry' she thought while grabbing her guitar and went out the door to skulkers island. Arriving at the island at 1:30 very mad, she walks in on skulker without knocking at his door to see skulker about to go out "h-hey baby I was about to go see you what are you doing here?" He asks while ember looks at him in anger for a moment then ember shouts at him "what where you doing cheating on me with that skank after I gave you another chance …..hm" he began to look at her with a surprised look then began to say " I wouldn't che-" she cut him off "NO where done… done you hear! " and turn to storm out but skulker grabbed embers upper arm so hard she'd probably get a later and back handed her twice while saying "NO ONE leaves me without paying for it" ember looked at him with crimson blood eyes and wrapping her leg around his knee making him fall on his back. As he fell she grabbed her guitar and slammed it against his right arm breaking the armor and flew off to the nearest portal which ended her up right above amity park and by chance she spots the goody goody phantom exiting his home with a new look, a guitar case and a small amp 'what's the dipstick up to with the amp and guitar case' she thought as he looks up in the sky then began to walk off to the park. Hoping he didn't see her she follows him.

**With danny that moment**

As danny walks right out his door his ghost sense went off, he looks up to see ember floating behind him in the air ' I don't got energy for fighting and get my ass burned again' he thought and walked to the park to sit under the oak tree and unpacked the guitar, plugged in the amp. Noticing that ember was behind the tree he still began to play her song but in a sadder way

It was, it was September  
>Winds blow, the dead leaves fall<br>To you, I did surrender  
>Two weeks, you didn't call...<p>

Your life goes on without me  
>My life, a losing game<br>But you should, you should not doubt me  
>You will remember my name<p>

Oh, Ember, you will remember  
>Ember, one thing remains<br>Oh, Ember, so warm and tender  
>You will remember my name<p>

Your heart, your heart has mended  
>You're wrong, now bear the shame<br>Like dead trees, in cold December  
>Nothing but ashes remain...<p>

Oh, Ember, you will remember  
>Ember, one thing remains<br>Ember, so warm and tender  
>You will remember my name<p>

Oh woah woah!

Ember, you will remember  
>Ember, one thing remains<br>Ember, so warm and tender  
>You will remember my name<br>Yeah! You will remember my name

Unplugging the guitar and putting it up, turning off the amp, taking a swig of whisky, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag on it with his looking up at the sky "you can join me or laugh at my singing, or get the hell away from me because I'm not in the mood nor do I want to get my ass chard crisp" as ember walks out from behind the tree looking puzzled asking "how'd you see me? how do you know how to play? Why do you listen tomy music? And what's wrong baby-pop? No Goth chick to snuggle or fuck with?" while sitting next to danny thinking he looks good and blushes slightly hoping danny didn't see that. "To answer those I get to ask some of my own questions" danny replied ember answered "okay but you answer first because I asked first" "okay… I saw you when I walked outside and looked up so I left you alone then I also noticed you when I began to play … so answer me this where'd you get the bruises on your upper arm and cheek" giving her a cigarette and even lighting it for her. She replied "I got these because skulker didn't take our break up well because I caught him cheating with someone I hate so he beat me, for that I broke off his right arm" danny thought to himself ' I got to beat skulker harder for hitting a women even if me and her don't get along' before answering " so your answer to your next question is that I've always knew how to play but I don't think I'm that good and my question is do you got a problem with me liking your music? Because I do listen to lyrics not just the rhythm you know" taking a last drag of his cigarette then throwing it in the grass seeing ember come out of a shock and answering "no I don't dipstick I don't mind at all and you're really good at it danny, so now my question is why are you not your witty banner self today" 'is … that care in her voice? 'He asked himself in his head before answering "it's that sam and I broke up because she was cheating on me with my best friend so… Yea I've got no friends, now and I don't even know now" ember thinks to herself and hopes that she won't regret what she's about to say, smokes the rest of the cigarette and tosses it in the grass next to dannys and asks "how about a truce… because I'm tired of getting my ass handed to me, plus it looks like you can use new friends and I have lots of free time now for a new friend to get my mind busy" with that said danny smiles and said "yea I'd like new friends" "and to start the new truce how about a five finger death punch concert with me, kitty and johnny on Friday?" ember asks "hell yea I would love to go" danny answers excitedly but on one condition you need to change those rags" she points at danny and laughs as he looks down "will do" danny laughs along and starts to look at his watch which said 5:31 he looks up and told ember that he wanted to start to head home they say their good byes as one stayed in the human zone happier than he ever was in months the other went to the ghost zone in a better mood then she was in the morning since she had her heart broken.

**It may sound like the other 2 but… it will start to change soon ….leave a comment …help and give ideas plz**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Danny phantom butch Hartman does and the songs I don't own ether so…this was inspired by markman 12 and kcctaiga**

**(') thoughts**

**(") speech**

**With ember the next morning **

Ember wakes up to loud banging at the door, so she gets up slowly putting on her sweater and heads to the door with her eyes half open to open up only to get the death squeezed out of her by kitty, now fully awake ember barely manages to say " what's ...up …. Kitty … now …let go" trying to squirm out of her arms. For a moment of silence and struggling to break free of her tight hug kitty lets go but only at arm's length kitty asks "what in the hell happened to you because when I came back from my date with Johnny you were gone so I went to skulkers, he said that you dumped him then smashed his arm and flew off" " is that so, did he happen to mention that after I dumped him he beat me or the fact I pulled his leg from under him to make him let go of me to get away" ember replied with venom in her voice" kitty continued " so I went walkers prison and he said you weren't there then we went every bar and tavern and nothing so we thought of the concert halls we could think of to see if you were practicing and nothing" "that's because I wasn't in the ghost zone I was in the human zone talking to the dipstick" ember explained "skulker what ?!" shouted kitty in anger, but before she can storm out to banish him ember grabs kitty's shoulder " no, no its okay leave the worthless booger alone because in the proses I also made a new friend" ember said slightly blushing while she said new friend hoping kitty didn't notice " who?" kitty asked " the dipstick phantom, I just told you a moment ago kitty" ember explained while kitty looked shocked when ember had said phantom for a few seconds . When kitty snaps out of it she asks "how'd you pull that shit out? Did you mind control him or something?" "no we made a truce under the oak tree in amity park yesterday" said ember "it's because you have a crush on him since he took down pariah dark" kitty asked "no not because of that" ember replied while looking down blushing wishing she hadn't told kitty that secret "em" kitty said while raising an eyebrow "fine yes but also because he needed a friend, the Goth chick cheated on him with the tech geek and doesn't want anything to do with them, so that's why I asked him to go to a five finger death punch concert with me you and Johnny that's if you're interested" ember still blushing "yeah we'll go but does this mean that we can go out to the human zone when we want?" asked kitty " I think so but as long as we don't cause trouble I doubt he'll care" ember said smiling lightly "so when's the concert" asked kitty "this Friday and we meet phantom…" ember gasps " I knew there was something I was forgetting" ember said as she face palms herself what you forget em" asked kitty "the when and where we meet before the concert" said ember while looking at the floor extremely embarrassed kitty said laughing "fucking up em " ember blushing hard she looks at the clock on the wall and says "hey kitty since its 6:45 I'm going to change real quick and pop up on Danny to tell him to meet up with us at the oak tree at 6 on Friday" then ran to her room to change in her usual outfit but no make-up and sees 7:03 on the clock and teleported to Danny's room in a column of blue flames.

**Danny's room at 6:30 that morning **

When Danny's alarm went off he got up and jut grabbed a towel on his dresser to go take a shower, when he got out and to his room he saw 7:02 on the clock and closed his room door and dropped his towel to see a column of blue fire erupt and out of that fire showed ember with a shocked face going red as a tomato out of embarrassment and turning around covering her eyes shouting "oh my god" danny turning invisible shouting "holy shit … I've wanted girls to see me for who I really am but this isn't what I had in mind" as he put his towel back on blushing in embarrassment turning visible again then asking " what are you doing here ember" "I came to catch you before you went to school to tell you to meet us by the oak tree at 6 on Friday because I forgot to tell you when to meet us" ember said still covering her eyes with her back to danny "s-so n-now I've told y-you now I-I've got to g-go" ember said shuddering ant erupted in blue flames and vanished. As danny got dressed he kept blushing the hole time then turned into his alter ego danny phantom and flew out of his window a few feet then got shot in the ass by jack Fenton as jack yelled "get over here ghost boy so I can rip you a part molecule by fuckin molecule!" then danny turned invisible and went to school.

**Back in embers realm**

When ember teleported back she was still embarrassed with her face still red as a tomato, kitty looks over at her from the kitchen still making some sandwiches "what happened em, what's wrong" kitty asked while heading to ember with a sandwich for her ember replied " I-I saw phantom" "and" kitty asked with a puzzled look on her face "I saw him in …." Said ember kitty cups the back of her ear and asked ember "what was that last part" ember takes a deep breath "I was phantom in his birthday suit" shouted ember "pppppfffffftthahahahahahaha OH WOW" trying to hold in her laughter the just busts out, ember shouts in embarrassment "shit up kitty its already embarrassing as it is girl" still with a red face " so how big is he huh girl … tell me, tell me, tell me " kitty said while poking ember in the sides "hahahaha okay okay I'll tell just stop poking me" as kitty stopped ember sain "just between you and me right girl?" kitty nods then ember parts her hands to show 7 ½ inches looking even more embarrassed .

Kitty looks in shock"He's really that big damn girl now if to see if you can make him yours hahaha" kitty laughs "yeah" ember laughs along 'to make him mine and to keep that man stealing bitch Lydia away from him' she thought to herself.

**With danny after school Friday **

After the slow week at school he went home took a shower changed into a leather jacket that fit him like a glove, a grey wife beater, brown belt, black denim jeans with rips along the side and his shins, black combat boots with ecto-green laces he got for his birthday from jazz last year and his shades, seeing his clock which said 4:30 so he plugged his guitar to the amp and began to play

I'll be coming home  
>Just to be alone<br>Cause I know you're not there  
>And I know that you don't care<br>I can hardly wait to leave this place

No matter how hard I try  
>You're never satisfied<br>This is not a home  
>I think I'm better off alone<br>You always disappear  
>Even when you're here<br>This is not my home  
>I think I'm better off alone<br>Home, home, this house is not a  
>Home, home, this house is not a home<p>

By the time you come home  
>I'm already stoned<br>You turn off the TV  
>And you scream at me<br>I can hardly wait  
>Till you get off my case<p>

No matter how hard I try  
>You're never satisfied<br>This is not a home  
>I think I'm better off alone<br>You always disappear  
>Even when you're here<br>This is not my home  
>I think I'm better off alone<br>Home, home, this house is not a  
>Home, home, this house is not a<p>

Home, home, this house is not a  
>Home, home, this house is not a home<p>

I'm better off alone

No matter how hard I try  
>You're never satisfied<br>This is not a home  
>I think I'm better off alone<br>You always disappear  
>Even when you're here<br>This is not my home  
>I think I'm better off alone<br>Home, home, this house is not a  
>Home, home, this house is not a<p>

Home, home, this house is not a  
>Home, home, this house is not a home<p>

As danny finished his song his dad barged in yelling "ghost… oh hey danny I thought I heard ghosts yelling in here…" "no dad it's just me" danny said with a bit of annoyance in his voice while rolling his eyes which his dad didn't notice like always, so danny put up his guitar and went downstairs ignoring his dad as jack went on to continue yelling "ghosts!" in the house.

As danny went out the door he went to the park and sat under the tree and began to get lost in thought 'in the past two and a half months embers been the only good thing besides her randomly showing in my room while I'm naked' while blushing and getting lost staring into the sky until he hears a motorcycle so danny got up and leaned agents the tree until ember kitty on one bike then Johnny showed on his. Ember looking down to fix her pants in her boots "you ready dipstick" she asked before looking up seeing danny in his new outfit slightly blushing hpoing no one saw "yea and you?" danny asked noticing her blush witch made him blush a bit "yeah I am" ember replied while kitty got off the bike and on Johnny's bike. "So tell me kid do you know how to ride one?" johnny asked danny "no… but im a quick learner" danny answered back.

So after 10 minutes of explaining how everything works they were off, kitty with johnny and ember with danny taking them an hour and a half to get there and as they went into the parking lot they began to hear are you ready for this then hearing a loud crowd

(yeah)

Did you hear the one about me being a punk?  
>Did you hear the one about me being a drunk?<br>Did you hear the one about me losing my nerve?  
>Or how I'm just another fucking sheep in the herd?<br>Did you hear about the money, how it made me change?  
>So funny to me, all the time that they waste.<br>Did you hear the one about me giving a shit?  
>'Cause if I ever did I don't remember it.<p>

You can be me and I will be you.  
>You can live just like a star.<br>I'll take my sanity, you take the fame.  
>I'm under and over it all.<br>(I'm under and over it.)

Did you hear the one about me playing the game?  
>Selling my soul and changing my name.<br>Did you hear the one about me being a prick?  
>Did you know I don't care? You can suck my...<br>Did you hear the one about me trying to die?  
>Fist in the air and a finger to the sky.<br>Do I care if you hate me? Do you wanna know the truth?  
>C'est la vie...adiós...good riddance...fuck you!<p>

You can be me and I will be you.  
>You can live just like a star.<br>I'll take my sanity, you take the fame.  
>I'm under and over it all.<br>(I'm under and over it.)  
>I, I, I'm under and over it.<br>I, I, I'm under and over it.  
>I, I, I'm under and over it.<br>I, I, I'm under and over it.

You can be me and I will be you.  
>You can live just like a star.<br>I'll take my sanity, you take the fame.  
>I'm under and over it all.<br>(I'm under and over it.)  
>I'm under and over it all.<br>(I'm under and over it.)  
>I, I, I'm under and over it.<br>I, I, I'm under and over it.

**4 hours later**

"Man that was an awesome concert" danny said to the others "hell yea it was" said ember and kitty at the same time as they reached their bikes "lets head back home" said danny and everyone agreed.

For an hour and a half they rode back to amity park danny got off and tossed johnny the keys and johnny just gave them to danny "to a new found friendship phantom … oh and thanks for the advice you gave me 3 weeks ago" said johnny grinning at kitty, kitty and ember said at once "that was you phantom?" "Kind of" ember and kitty just stared at him so danny said "all I said was that he should take kitty out on a date once in a while so he won't lose her again like last time she tried to use me, no big deal" ember and kitty just smile and slightly blush and danny adds "let me see if my parents are asleep and if the defenses are down. As danny went invisible and intangible he checks the house for a few minutes then goes back outside to tell them the cost is clear. Danny parks his bike in the back yard and they all went to the basement, just as they were about to enter the portal danny tosses johnny and ember a mini fenton portal and said "this is for my thanks of the new bike and friendship, so if you ever need an easy exit there you go" kitty and johnny said at once "thanks" as they enter the ghost zone. Ember said later baby-pop then followed kitty and johnny. When danny went upstairs danny just took off his shades and combat boots and passed out on his bed.

**Hey guys in the nex chapter it"ll start to change and give ideas and review please so the story stays interesting and so that I don't get writters block again… later guys**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Danny phantom butch Hartman does and the songs I don't own ether so…this was inspired by markman 12 and kcctaiga**

**(') thoughts**

**(") speech**

**With Danny on Monday morning **

As danny woke up at 7 to get ready he decides to dress the same way as when he went to the five finger death punch concert but instead of the grey wife beater he grabbed a black, skin tight t-shirt with an e inside of a blue fire ball and goes to the kitchen to grab some toast but as he was buttering his toast he overheard his parents conversation in the basement "lack I just got off the phone with the GIW "Maddie said "and?" jack asked "well they want us to build some traps and new weapons" Maddie added, "I'll do it "jack said as he took off his goggles "jack don't get ahead of me, so I agreed but on one condition they fund us so we can catch that ghost boy to see how he ticks" Maddie said gearing up "so did they agree" jack asked "yes they did, so now we have to go to the GIW headquarters and be there by noon" Maddie said while shutting down all the computers in the lab "so what about thanksgiving, jazz said she'll leave the collage tomorrow and danny gets out at noon today" jack said while eating fudge " danny can stay with Vlad" 'although as much as I hate Vlad I'm not giving this chance up' she thought to herself " what about jazz" jack asked "I'll call jazz and you call Vlad to ask him if danny can stay with him for a few weeks" said Maddie while heading upstairs to find danny eating toast in the kitchen about to go out the door when Maddie tells danny "hold it danny don't you go to school today because I want you to pack clothes for a few weeks" "why, where are we going?" danny asked already knowing what's happening "well your father and I are going away for a few weeks and so Vlad will be your guardian in the meantime…. So while I call jazz you pack you things and I'll take you" Maddie said dialing jazz. Danny went upstairs to pack his things and after an hour and a half he went down with a duffle bag, his amp and guitar, as he went to the door his mom went to grab the fenton RV danny replies "it's okay I've got a ride" pulling his keys and went out the door. Danny tying stuff down and pilling his iPod out and putting bully on and drove off

He wakes up haunted  
>With voices in his head<br>Nobody knows it but today  
>He won't go unnoticed<br>He can't forget  
>Can't forgive<br>For what they said  
>He's never been<br>So hurt but  
>Today the screaming<br>Is over

Blame the family  
>Blame the bully<br>Blame it on me  
>Maybe he needed to be wanted<br>Blame the family  
>Blame the bully<br>Blame it on me  
>Maybe he needed to be wanted<p>

She takes the long way home  
>Fighting her emotions<br>She's a loner but tonight  
>She won't go unnoticed<br>If she can't remember when  
>She loses her temper<br>Nobody knows her but tonight  
>The silence is over<p>

Blame the family  
>Blame the bully<br>Blame it on me  
>Maybe she needed to be wanted<br>Blame the family  
>Blame the bully<br>Blame it on me  
>Maybe she needed to be wanted<p>

Blame the family  
>Blame the bully<br>Blame it on me  
>Maybe they needed to be wanted<br>Blame the family  
>Blame the bully<br>Blame it on me  
>Maybe they needed<br>To be wanted

As the song finished he pulled up to Vlad's mansion to see Vlad opening the door Vlad asks "is everything okay Daniel?" noticing that danny was upset and looked very angry "yeah Vlad everything's fine other than my parents are going to work for the GIW and for the past two months they just ignored me and put all their time to hunt me" danny replied with anger in his voice which Vlad ignored and gestured danny to come inside. Danny took the offer and went in "so daniel make your at home and go choose a room, god knows I have plenty of rooms" Vlad said pointing to the rooms in the hall, as he saw some rooms Danny asked "hey Vlad do you have any sound proof rooms" vlad replied "they are all sound proof why do you ask daniel?" "Because when I play my guitar my father always thinks there's a ghost in the house" danny answered "what a shame … they don't appreciate you like I do my boy" vlad added as danny found a dark room with a full bathroom 'you don't know the half of it' danny thought. When vlad started to walk out he turns around "oh and Daniel I've only got four rules (1 ) keep good grades and you can do whatever you want (2) when you go out do let me know just in case of an emergency (3)if you do go out let me know if you'll attend dinnerso that I'll inform the cook to make a plate for you and (4) if you do go shopping keep it under a billion will you" and laughed at that last rule he made, with that out of the way vlad walked out.

**Not my best but the next chapter should be better review and comment ideas **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Danny phantom butch Hartman does and the songs I don't own ether so…this was inspired by markman 12 and kcctaiga**

**(') thoughts**

**(") speech**

**With danny as vlad left the room**

As soon as vlad left the room danny unpacked his belongings, his clothes in the closet, his guitar in the corner between the wall and the bed along with his small amp then began to explore vlads mansion seeing all the green bay packer memorabilia. When he got bored of exploring he went to look for vlad, after searching several rooms he found vlad in his study "hey vlad um… is that training deal on the table?" danny asked while entering his study "of course daniel but why do you ask?" vlad asked looking up from his work "because I'm tired of always looking like a scrawny push over" dannny replied "but of course" said vlad "but to enhance your strength and power this will take several days a week tops of not stop training daniel" he added "let's do this, but let me change into something comfortable to train in" danny said while looking down at his clothes when vlad said "let me call the office to hold my meetings for the week and tell them I'll be gone for a few days". As danny went back to his room changed into camo pants, same combat boots and a black wife beater and back to vlads study where he just got off the phone with the office he then motioned to follow him to a secret elevator behind a bookcase in the corner or his study "I will train you but on one condition ….you say that jack is a moron" vlad said only joking but to his surprise danny replied "jack is a moron" saying it like it's nothing new. Vlad only laughs and patted danny on the back and took him to the lowest room in his lab that was twenty feet high by thirty feet in length , danny looks in awe while vlad just walks forward to a small consul and typed a few things then turns to danny "what I have here is a small room that will enhance your strength and builds muscles in both of your halves and your power" Vlad said "but this training will very very…. Painful" danny replied "let's get this over with" while turning to phantom.

**Next Monday morning at 4 in the morning**

When danny finished his non-stop training he was buff as hell, he gained not only muscles but grew a few inches in height from "5'6 to "6'2, his power level grew, he gained new abilities such as ecto-blades, able to make lots of clones, stronger ghostly wail, able to use the wail without wanting to pass out, able to regenerate a severed limb, faster flight speed, new combat styles and his ghost half changes too from his regular white hair to a fire aspect like embers but his was white but instead of hot fire it was cold. When danny went to his room he took a shower, after 30 minutes he came out with a black cargo pants and his combat boots when he saw several missed calls from an unknown number and just when he was about to delete the number the number rang and danny answerd

Danny "Hello who's this?"

Ember "omg danny I finally found you …its me ember"

Danny "oh hey ….how'd you get my number?"

Ember "I went by your house a few days ago to see if you wanted to go to my concert next Friday night but you weren't there …..no one was so looked around and your stuff was gone and I saw in the kitchen was your number on the fridge, so baught a phone to call you but you didn't answer so I went searching for you and herd that vld plasmius captured you, so I went to his portal invisibly and found no one ether so I kept calling you"

Danny " aaww you missed me didn't you" said jokingly

Ember "kind of ..i mean no … maybe a little okay" she said blushing

Danny "I'm okay em I wasn't caught or anything I was training really hard so that I don't look like a push over"

Ember "okay?" ' I don't know why you think you look like a push over you seem perfect to me' she thought still blushing at her thought

Danny "but yea I'll go to your concert how about I pick you up at 2 on Friday and from there we head out"

Ember okay that a date … I mean a plan" she tried to cover up her tracks and face palming herself for the slip up

Danny "hey ember so know you can get ahold of me when you want but need to go finish getting ready for school"

Ember "okay later danny"

Danny "bye em"

As soon as they hung up danny thought to himself 'did she just call me danny?' when he finished getting dressed he went down to the dining room to see vlad reading his mail since we began are training. "so …vlad thanks for the training" danny said sitting I a chair next to vlad "no problem like I've said before I'm here to help you because I think of you as a son to me" vlaid said looking up from his mail "and I was thinking of your predicament with you family and what came to mind was that I adopt you if you wanted to but I'll let you think it over" vlad added and as he finished his sentence danny answered "yes since you're the only adult that actually cares for me more the my parents anyway" vlad smiled and said "oh and don't worry about the paper work, I've got friends in high places" and winked at danny then turned tp plasmius and splitting in five then four flew off to their destination then danny and vlad began to eat in silence until vlad spoke up "so hows school" danny answered " good I'm and A honor student" then for a moment vlad went silent until he asked the wrong question "so last I heard you and Samantha where together, how's that going?" danny looked down and said "she and I broke up months ago because she stabbed me in the back by fucking my best friend so I don't talk to them at all" vlad felt bad for danny and changed to something that would cheer him up and tossed danny a pair of keys "what are these for" danny asked looking up from his plate "they're the keys to my lab, house and work shop in the back for upgrading whatever you want since you're my new son after all" vlad said, danny just smiled and got up to go to the work shop to see what was in there to help him upgrade his bike and began to tinker, when he saw his watch he saw 7:30 he went to clean up and grabbed his school things, said bye to vlad, then turned to phantom and rushed off to school to see someone he didn't expect

**Well guys give ideas …review and comment who you think it is plus I have major writters block for the next chapter but the story its self I think is good so I can't wait to get to it**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Danny phantom butch Hartman does and the songs I don't own ether so…this was inspired by markman 12 and kcctaiga**

**(') thoughts**

**(") speech**

When danny got to school danny went to an empty ally a block away and turned back to human then walked the rest of the way he spots Sam crying tucker with Valarie in his arms then waling off inside the school, danny try's walks past sam trying to ignore her but she starts walking to him and asks "danny is that you?" "yes it's me" danny replied with sarcasm in his voice "danny you've changed since I saw you last Friday" said sam as she walked next to danny "yea so what, I'm just tired of looking like a push over" danny replied with a bit of annoyance in his voice "you were never a push over danny at least not to me" sam said with a little hope that danny and her would be close like they use to. "look sam is your trying to get me back it's not going to work, I've met someone new" said danny thinking of ember and hoping that when he told her of this situation that she won't mind "oh ….so does she go here" sam asked as she started to get sad about it. without thinking danny replied "no, she graduated last year" "okay… well I've got to get to class, see you around" sam said as she started to tear up heading to class 'I will get close to danny and I will get him back no matter what so who ever this other woman she better watch her back' sam thought to herself as she dried her eyes with determination in her mind.

When danny saw sam walk away he pulls his phone out to text ember if she was free tonight, 30 minutes later his phone vibrates to see embers number

"yea I am why do you ask?"

"because I wanted to ask you if wanted to go to dinner if you wanna go… with me that is"

moments later ember replied "yea I'd love to…. Where though"

danny thought for a moment he then text ember back "at the fanciest restraint in town here in amity… can you meet me tonight at 7 at vlad masters portal I would pick you up but my bike is still not drivable since I'm upgrading it"

ember replied "okay I'll be there but if it's a trap I will beat you to a pulp"

danny laughs at that text and replied "it's not …. Why would I do that to you?"

ember replied back "true I'll meet you tonight"

with that out of the way he went to his next class happy.

**With ember an hour before the text**

Ember was up at 8 to work out like she usually does every Monday, just as she started on the treadmill when her phone goes off, already knowing who it was she got off and grabbed her phone and sees a text from danny asking if she was free tonight, ember was about to answer the text when she hears a knock at her door so she puts her phone down and goes down the hall to answer the door to see Danielle "whats up pipsqueak?" "hey Ember um I was wondering if I can stay the night here and I was also wondering if any mail came here for me?" said dani said looking down "sure come on in" ember said while gesturing for her to come in. "so dani I bet your hungry" ember asked dani with a nod as a reply "and I did get a letter for you in the mail yesterday" ember added as she handed dani the letter. When she started brakefast for dani ember asked "so pipsqueak out of curiosity whats in the letter?" dani looked up and said "oh its nothing important untill I meet danny but I don't think he'll want anything to do with me though if he finds out my idea"while putting up the letter "oh that remindes me I got to reply to dannys text… give me a few minutes while I go see what he wants because he asked me if I was free tonight "she said as she puts a plate of scrambled eggs and toast and orange juice and then heads down the hall to see what danny was asking about.

About five minutes later ember comes back with a huge grin on her face to see dani done eating and washing her plate when dani speaks up "you said that was danny …. Um what was that about?" ember comes out of her daze and replied "danny just asked me to go to the fanciest restraint in amity park tonight so I said yes" with shrieks of glee dani asks "so what are you going to wear?" "oh…. I've got something in mind" ember replied with a smirk.

**After school with danny **

As danny got to vlads house to find him in his study to looking at some city plans and without hesitation danny asked "um… vlad do you by any chance have a divice that masks a ghosts energy and makes them look human?" vlad looks up at danny "of course but it's only a prototype and its affects only last five or six hours but I also don't know if it works, why do you ask?" vlad asked danny loking back at the city plans and looking them over them again "what if I test it tonight and if it works can you make the affects last longer" danny asked, vlad looked up to answer "of course, but why all of the sudden" "because I kinda got myself in pickle today and I also asked ember to fancy date tonight" said danny while blushing "and I wanted to barrow a car since my bike is in the shed half way built and won't be finished till Friday" danny added while he kept blushing "okay, let me call el cordon blu for a reservation for tonight and here" said vlad while tossing danny a pair of keys and a credit card "just remember to keep it under a billion, while you go get ready I'll go get the device for ember."

**With danny after the conversation**

So when danny went to take a shower and vlad went down to his lab to get the device from his volt danny was changing .when 6:55 came around, danny went down to the lab to meet ember but when he went to the lab ember was already there, as danny looked at the portal he saw ember his jaw fell to the floor and he began to feel himself get a bit hard. Ember was dressed with a skin tight dark blue dress that showed of her cleavage nicely, her hair down to her mid-back, the dress stopped at her knees, on the sides where slits that began at her hips to the bottom 'damn she looks like a fucking model that would have every guy drooling and begging for her to be with'.

**With ember 3 hours before meeting danny**

ember ran to her room she went straight to her drawer take a shower then heard knocking at her room door "hey ember I'm going to go ahead and go lay down and take a nap and please don't tell him I'm here …. Not until I'm ready to find the right words to say" said dani "okay dani I won't" ember replied then she heard her realm door open then close. When she heard the guest room close she headed to the shower to wash off the sweat. After almost an hour of washing and daydreaming about danny on how the date was going to go. As she snapped out of it she got out and looked in her closet and grabbed the most beautiful dress she has seen and rememberd she bought that dress to impress skulker but instead she'll impress danny, she puts her dress on her dress on her bed and began to do her make-up but not in the usual way, she put it on to make herself look like a model. Then she heard knocking at her door she sighs and yells down the hall "I'M COMING HOLD YOUR HORSES" forgetting dani was asleep in the gest room, to see kitty at the door and invites her in and closes the door behind her, when the door closed kitty asked "whats with the make-up?" "Well I'm going on a date" ember said as she went back to her room to apply her make-up again. kitty sees the dress on the bed and said" pretty dress whos the lucky guy em?" ember replied "danny phantom" kitty looked at her in shock "really em are you fucking serious, like no lie" ember just nods while applying her make-up and letting her hair down seeing the time that said 6:01 "what the hell where did my time go" as she started to put on her dress that fit figure like a glove. When she finished combing here fire like hair and putting on perfume the clock showed 6:50 and said their good-byes and teleported to vlads portal and stepping through it and saw danny coming down stairs she felt herself get damp a bit as she saw how he looked. Danny was a foot taller than her and was buff as hell and was wearing a long sleeve button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black jeans and a black belt with his regular combat boots with white laces and a nice cologne, then she noticed that she and him where blushing vlad broke the silence by tossing danny a necklace with a beautiful gem, danny walks up to her and hands her the necklace when ember spoke up she said "this is beautiful danny" while looking at it "it's a device that hides your ghost signature and energy, not only that but lets you look like a human also" while he put it on her and pressing the gem. When the gem was pressed ember started to get color to her skin and her flaming hair turned to strawberry blond hair with blue highlights and regular blue eyes instead of radioactive green eyes, as danny saw this he felt himself get a little harder. Out of nowhere danny said without thinking "wow ember you look sexy" as ember heard this she blushed hard, then the moment was ruined by vlad when he said "I suggest you leave now that so you two can make it to the restaurant in time for you date" when they heard date danny and ember blushed, then headed upstairs and outside to find the mid-night black mustang as danny opened the passenger door for ember to get in then getting in himself and drove off to the restaurant.

**The restaurant**

As danny found a parking space and walked to the door to hold it for her "what a gentalmen" she replied with a smile and they both walked up to the podium when the waiter asked "do you have any reservations tonight sir" "why yes I do its under Daniel masters " daanny said. As the waiter showed them to their table and asked for their drinks and food, when that was done danny was blushing because she was blushing.

Ember speaks up "so danny what made you ask me on a date at a place like this"

"Well…. To be honest I've always had a crush on you" danny said with his face turning three shades of red

Ember realizing what danny said she turned the same amount of red on her face and replied "since when?"

"The day I first laid my eyes on you the day of your concert" he replied

"Really?" she asked him

"Well yea… really" he replied

after a moment of silence danny gets a moment of courage he takes a deep breath and just went for it "ember I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend "

ember eyes widened then replied "yes danny I will"with a bit too loud, then leaned in to kiss

**A few minutes before the kiss**

Sam was dragged to el cordon blu with her parents for an important business meeting so she can learn the family business. Sam was getting boring then looks at her mom and asks to go to the bathroom then gets up, half way there she hears "yes danny I will" at a near table to see danny sitting with a girl with strawberry blond with blue highlights in her hair who's back was turned to her leaning in to kiss danny. Sam was shocked for a few moments then they broke apart when the waiter came with their food and walked away, all sam thought 'who is this stupid hussy think she is kissing danny' as she walked up to them and asking " hey danny who's this your with" danny looked up at the voice and suddenly his fist that was on the table clenched so hard his knuckles turned white, but hasn't gone unnoticed by ember and puts her hand on his and answers for him " I'm his girlfriend amber McLean and you are?" sam throws on a fake smile and answers "I'm sam manson" " oh so your sam manson I've herd of you my danny here told me all about you" when ember had said 'my danny' sams left eye started to twitch witch made ember smirk at that sam looks at danny and replied "oh he has, has he" then looked at ember and asked "how long have you known danny?" "for years but we got really close one day when I got into town to visit my best friend and her boyfriend, I ended up lost and found the park and heard the most amazing voice singing my favorite song, and what do you know it I find danny again and we hit it off from there" said ember smiling and staring into dannys eyes witch made sam mad and danny smile back at ember because he knows most of its true exept the the best friend part but he wasn't going to say a thing. When sam got so mad she desided to just say "well danny im going to go back to my table with my parents… see ya danny, see ya amber" grinding her teeth when she said amber and talked away .danny just let out the breath he was apparently holding in, when sam was out of ear shot danny said "who know can get under her skin so easily" ember just laughs then they continue eating.

In the middle of their meal and some evil glairs from sam, embers looks at danny figuring out how to ask him about dani without saying that she's at her house "um …..danny" "yea?" danny replied looking up at ember "um … mind if I ask if whats the deal with you and dani …if it's to personal you don't have to answer" she said hoping she didn't offend him, danny just sighs and answers her "it's a bit complicated…. but the fact is that I see her more as a daughter then a cousin and ever since she disappeared after she got stabilized I've been searching for her when I go on patrol and at times in the ghost zone … but sadly I haven't seen her, I just hope she has a place to stay safe, healthy food to eat….. if anything ever happened to her I couldn't live with myself knowing I could of done something for her" ember just holds back an aww and said "I bet she is safe and sound waiting for you…. I just know it" "your right em I won't lose hope just yet" danny replied as he finished his meal and waited patiently for ember who only needed a few bites.

As they were half way to vlads mansion ember desides to break the silence "penny for your thoughts" danny looks at ember then back to the road, he waits a while to answer then lets out a deep sigh " I keep thinking of dani ….. I'm just thinking since shes made from my DNA, maybe she would want me as her dad but that's just a long shot" ember slips her hand into dannys hand, smiles and said "it will be okay babypop I'm sure she'll say yes" when they got to vlads danny got out to open ember door and lead her inside the house to the portal. Just as ember was about to walk into the portal she hands danny the necklace danny said "keep it a gift from me" ember smiled at him and kisses him on the cheek "I'll see you tomorrow babypop" and left to fly home

**With ember at her door**

As ember walked in her door she hears "AAAAAAAHHHHHH" from the hall

**Sorry I havnt updated in a while my Microsoft office was acting funny till yesterday**

**R&R people any ideas will help so leave a comment or pm me**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Danny phantom butch Hartman does and the songs I don't own ether so…this was inspired by markman 12 and kcctaiga**

**(') thoughts**

**(") speech**

As ember hears the screaming she rushes into her room, grabbing her guitar, then into dani's room where she was sleeping getting in battle stance but saw no one but dani on the floor in pain getting shorter and younger, in shock ember tossed her guitar on her back to check if she was okay, after a few moments dani replied "i-it's o…kay I'm f…fine" "pipsqueak what the hell is happening to you its like your de-ageing or something tell me whats wrong?" ember asked fearing the worst, dani tried to stand but was only able to sit then looked at ember and in a sad tone hopping that this wasn't going to happen till she spoke to danny "I was attacked by skulker a few months ago , he was trying to claim my pelt because I look like danny and since he can never catch him he tried to poison me with a de-ageing venom so he can get a a better chance to get me but before her could catch me a random portal appeared as I was I was fleeing and ended up in the far frozen and asked frostbite to help" "and"ember asked wanting to know more, dani continued "frostbite helped buy was able to cure most of the poison but whatever he couldn't get out is not enough to kill me but will de-age me to a two year old" "so that's what you wanted danny for, so he can be your father since you have his DNA in you?" ember asked putting two and two together "yea" dani simply replied. Ember just smiled and said "let me tell you something, when I was on a date with danny I had asked him what was it between you two and he replied that he always searched for you and it's for a fact that he misses you so let me go get him right now so you can ask him"dani just smiled at ember hugging her ignoring the pain from the de-ageing process.

**With Danny in his room that moment**

Danny was in his room sitting on his bed thinking when ember had asked danny about dani he couldn't stop thinking her, the thing that snapped him out of his train of thought was a whirlwind of blue flames. When the flames died down ember appeared with a smile on her face "danny come with me I've got good news and bad news about dani" she exclaimed danny shot up in a hurry and asked "is she okay, is she safe and sound?" "yes but she needs you at the moment but its not as bad as it seems when you see her, so just come with me" and with that said danny closed the gap by hugging ember by the waist and was engulfed by a whirlwing of blue flames.

When they appeared in dani's room dani was hunched over in pain again in pain from the de-ageing poison left in her system danny rushed over to her with fear in his eyes. Dani looked up to see danny and stuttered "i-its o…kay t-t-trust…me while …I …try t-to recover l-let ember …fill y-you i-in".when dani was getting over the pain ember explained what dani told her, when she finished danny had a glare that he wanted to hurt someone and she knew that it was skulker then danny looked at dani with happieness that she chose him to be her father then went to one knee to just hud dani tightly, that's when she spoke up "danny s-stop s…quezing m-e-e….i cant breath" danny let go of her and placed his hand on her shoulder and said "and that's dad to you" danny and dani smiled at each other and hugged happily knowing they no longer have find each other anymore. That's when the happy moment was over when they hear a knocking at the door ember spoke up "stay and catch up while I see who's at my door, I'll be back". With that said she went out of the room, while danny danny asked dani "so will poison effect your mind too or no?" dani thought for a few moments then said "no just my body….dad" then their conversation was ended with embers voice shouting "NO I WILL NOT TAKE YOU BACK I'VE MOVED ON SO GO FIND YOUR LITTLE WHORE AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU PRICK" danny looks out the room door see skulker with his hands on her wrists and ember struggling to get her guitar, danny looks at dani who was just confused from the shouting and asked "whats wrong with ember daddy?" danny replied " I think I have an idea but I want you to stay here and under NO circumstances you get out of this room until I say so got it" "but daddy I wanna…." Dani was cut off by Danny with a stern voice when he said "no if and or buts about it young lady you stay in here or I will ground you if you disobey me you understand me" "yes sir" dani said looking down sadly, danny just ruffled her hair with his hand and said "good girl" then danny went out of the room in a hurry.

**With ember when she walked out of the room**

When she walked out of the room she thought it was kitty wanting to know how her date with danny went before I went to sleep but when she opened the door boy was she wrong, instead of seeing kitty she saw skulker with a neon green bowtie and holding up a blue rose with a smile on his face, ember just sighs and said "go away skulker I don't want anything to do with you and your gross occasion" "but ember im just letting you have another chance at the ghost zones greatest hunter" skulker replied and grabbed embers wrists to pull her closer but ember just loses her temper and shouts "NO I WILL NOT TAKE YOU BACK I'VE MOVED ON SO GO FIND YOUR LITTLE WHORE AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU PRICK" and tried to grab her guitar but couldn't break free skulker just laughs at the struggle and said "you will be with me because I will tie you up by your wrists and ankles and I will fucking you so hard you'll be walking with your legs apart for weeks begging for more " with a sinister smile and looks up to only see a fist hit him in the face and flew back while went stepped aside to let danny beat him for what he's done. Danny shot ecto-blasts and continued to fire blast after blast shouting "LEAVE MY EMBER ALONE YOU FUCKED UP SLIME BALL" while the last blast knocked him out danny grabbed his head and ripped it off to see the real skulker. Danny grabbed skulker out of the helmet and started to squeeze him till he woke up from the pain, as soon as skulker was awake danny kept squeeze him and spoke with vemom in his voice " you will leave my ember alone or I will kill you and if I find out if you still continue to hunt my daughter I will kill you" skulker only nodded as he wet himself out of fear, then danny threw him as hard as he could the other direction leaving skulkers armor just floating in the ghost zone unaware that his blood sample was taken by a small bat with a syringe hidden in the armor then flew away.

Danny went over to ember and kissed her passionately for a minute then pulled back to ask "are you hurt em?" she just shook her head and hugged danny while danny closed her front door. Danny just stared at the top of her head and asked ember "d-do you want …. me to stay the night just in case he returns" she just nods her head "well let me tuck in dani and call vlad that im staying with you tonight…. Ok" ember nods, let's go of danny and heads to the bathroom to wash her face while danny heads to see dani. Once danny walks in the room Danni was at the age of four and running around the room all hyper, danny just clears his throat and dani looks up and accidentally runs into the wall and falls on her ass then looked at danny for a moment and the two began to laugh as danny went to pick her up from the floor and put her on the bed and asked "are you okay dani" "yea daddy I'm okay" dani replied still laughing "okay that's good but now it's time for bed" danny said as he pulled the covers over dani as she crawled to the pillow "but daddy I'm (yawn)not tired" dani said as she was tucked in bed "but you need your beauty sleep, so you want to be as beautiful ember someday?" dani just nods her head and asks "will she me my new mommy?, because she always nice to me un like the other ghosts here" danny just smirks and says "I don't know dani, I don't know but I do know it's time for bed for all of us" dani only nods as she drifts to sleep then danny kisses her on the forehead and heads to the door to turns out the lights and closes the door only to leave a crack of light from the hallway light to shine in. he then pulls out his cell phone to call vlad

Ring

Ring

Ri-

"hello masters residence vlad speaking"

"Hey vlad it's danny"

"Why hello Daniel is everything okay?"

"yea it is but im going to stay the night with ember but I'll be home in the morning for school"

"okay little badger just don't do what I wouldn't do"

"ha-ha very funny vlad ….well anyways night vlad"

"Good night daniel "

Danny heads to embers room to find ember sitting on her bed with her hair up in a ponytail and in a thin night gown "what a nice little room you have here" said danny as he went to his boxers and got into bed with ember and cuddled till they both fell asleep.

**Sorry its short im still short on ideas and stuff so plz give ideas if you come up with any **

**R&R people **


End file.
